


naba gelyo 19

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, personal use, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	naba gelyo 19

Wuxuu ku jeestay oo iyada u fiirin. "Ha noqon gabar noocaas ah."

In ficil ah ee ku hadla afka, ayuu ma iloobin in aad neefsato iyo qudhunkii isaga mar kale weeraray. Waxa uu qufacay malaynayaa inuu iska tuur ilaa uu bellyful oo biyo ah webiga.

Seef labaad, ayuu qabaa uu, wuxuu ahaa ee jirka kale, taas oo loo qaar ka mid taxaddar leh iyo xataa more odoriferous walxaha dissection. Laakiin ugu dambeyntii wuxuu lahaa hubka iyo inay awoodaan inay gacanta soo god labada.

Brienne iyo Dadka Daadahee By labada lahaa in ay isku wejigooda.

"Doorashada," ayuu urbanely sheegay in ay gabadha, gesturing si Brienne in ay u baahan yihiin si ay u tagaan.

Ma waxay ahayd wax ku ool ah ay u qaadaan seef ilaa wakhti dheer, inta ka yar kuwa ay yihiin weli oo daboolan, ADI of iyagoo. Marka ay ahaayeen fog ee god iyo gabadha, Jaime yiri, "ha ii aragto shirt hal daqiiqo."

Brienne isagii eegay fiirin of walaac iyo waaberiga. "Waad ma aadin tirtiro dharkayga on."

"Kaliya geesta ... cidkale aad tahay."

Markaasuu wuxuu qabtay khamiiska daraftiisa xoqxoqidda of iyada qaawanaanta iyo dooxay off dherer. In kasta oo Soomaaliyeed gadhkoodii weli dulalka sankiisa, dareemayey ayuu faraxsan. Waxaa la socday oo dhan iyo weliba halkii. Fardaha waa in la helaa, dabcan, iyo ka hor in, cunto iyo hoy ... laakiin ma jiraan wax iska difaaco, waxaa had iyo jeer meesha ugu fiican ee aad ka bilaabi karto ahaa. Waxa uu tirtiraa labada hubka, nadiif ah, ka dibna rogrogto calal buxda. Nixi doono A waxay ahayd laga xayuubiyey swordbelts ay asal-waqtiga qabashada. Ah iyo sidoo kale, wuxuu dhali lahaa seef wuxuu gacanta ku. Oo isna wuxuu iyagii labada baaro daqiiqad, iyaga lagu miisaamo kasta oo iyaga silban soo baxay iyo eegi ay dherer socoto, ka dibna mid ka mid ah uu ku xukumi ka sarreeya Brienne siiyey. Waxay u baahan yahay faa'iido.

Waxay wada socdeen jidkii, hadda ka xigtaa ah meesha ay ka Booqdeen views ee dooxada hoos ku, aamusnaanta. Jaime qiyaasay, jagada of qorraxda dadka koonfurta si adag, iyo Brienne u muuqday in uu aqbalaa koorsada.

By fiidka hore tanaasul noocee ah wuxuu yimid view, simaya weyn oo ku filan si ay u taageeraan a Tavern ama laba ka mid ah.

"Waxaan soo jeedin ka mid ah oo naga mid ah ay baaritaan ku," ayuu yiri. "Me. Ma yara ficaan u baahan tahay meesha maadan"

"Weligay ma," ayuu yiri Brienne. Codkeedii cajiib ah.

"Waxa aan ahaa cambaarayn ah. Time Not this., Waxaan uun samaynta daawashada ah."

"Waxaad tahay meel fog u badan tahay in la aqoonsado. Oo waxaan xusuusan wixii dhacay markii ugu dambaysay ee aan idin ka tagay oo keliya habeenkii."

"Waa maxay, aad tahay weli murugooto?"

"Ma calool xumaaday ka dibna iyo ayaan uga xumahay ma hadda."

"Macno darro ah. Waxaad ahaayeen livid. Dhawaad Waxaad igu rido oo maraya derbiga." Xusuustiisu waxay ahayd quruxsan madadaalo, dib u on raadinaya. "Ka dibna," ayuu yiri, kulaalaya si uu subject, maxaa yeelay, wuxuu arki karin midab yar oo ay weheliyaan cheekbones iyada, "waxaad i haraatinayaan soo bixiyeen gurigii sida Fishwife masayr ah," ayuu la hir fog, iyada oo la marinayo.

"Marka hore," ayay tidhi, "Waxay ahayd sep doofaarka, ma guri, iyo marka labaad, waxaad u doortay in ay seexdaan in roobka. Caytan aan looks oo dhan aad rabto inaad, laakiin ha weligaa igu is barbar dhig aan si-"

"Brienne. Gabadh My aan jeclahay ee Tarth., Laakiinse anigu kama aan ka dhigay madadaalo of muuqaalkaaga ee da '."

"Shalay".

"Waxay ahayd, maxaa yeelay dadka kale," ayuu ula taaheen. "Ma waxa aad weligaa socday iga cafi, waayo, dhammaan waxay kasbanayeen wixii ii baxay?"

"Ma aha in aad eegto igu at cafis," ayuu yiri Brienne. "Kuwa aad dulmiyey ayaa idin cafiyi doona."

"Waxay dhintay," ayuu yiri, ma hubo, haddii uu ahaa cajiib ah ama fool xun. "Yaa nagu dhex jira socoto?"

Waxay aqbalsan yahay daqiiqad. "Weli waxaan qabaa, waa in ii noqon, laakiin waxaan kale uma lahayn waayo-aragnimo wanaagsan ee kooxaha waaweyn ee ragga oo sakhraamo."

"Oh," ayuu yiri Jaime. "In kasta oo waxa meesha dahab ah oo dhan waa iyo buuxda ay yihiin, ayaa u badan tahay in ay tahay in ay u hilmaamin ah. Ragga yihiin doqomo, Brienne."

"Waa waqti aad isku kalsoon tahay," ayay u maleeyay. "Waxaan ahaa markii aan damco inaan hal eeg."

Waxa uu xagga dambe ee lugta siiyey dagaalkii saaxiibtinimo leh guri ee uu geedku. "Waxaan ku kici doonaa. Ha sugin ilaa." Waxa uu bilaabay, isla, laakiin Inkasta oo cayaarayn Waanada in ay dib u eegto iyada at maxaa yeelay waxa dhacay isaga in iyadu qaadan karto fursad u garaaci jireen soo baxay iyada u gaar ah soo jeestay.

"Waxaad halkaan joogi doonaa, ma waxaad u qaadanaysaa?"

Haddii ay rabeen in ay isaga ku ceebayn sida isagoo sheegay in uu ahaa fursad qumman yahay. Dhab ahaantii, wuxuu intaas badhkeed filayaa.

"Halkan ma in uu furan yahay ee." Brienne tilmaamay in masaafada u. "Waxaan doonayaa inaan hoy la dhigay geedaha guntooda."

Wuxuu evinced waxa uu rajaynayo ahayd qadar ku filan insouciance oo socday soo baxay, isaga oo maanka ku gelin in laga nafiso Doqonno yahow ay lacag, sidoo kale qaab ciyaar, oo caqabad ku ah ama weerar gaadmo ah barta seef. Wuxuu ahaa diyaar u kasta oo saddex ka.

In kasta oo Jaimes digniin aan u joojin lahayd, Brienne loogu tala galay in lagu qalaayo ilaa uu soo noqdeen, laakiin goor dambe waxa laga yaabaa, ma out of caasinimada, laakiin sababta oo ah waxay dareemeen baahida loo qabo in feejignaadaan. Xataa dadka da'da ah iyo qarsoonaa ka yar hirku geedaha, iyada ma dooneyso in ay cararaan. Oo iyadu markay maleeyey gaajo kaa caawin kara si iyada soo jeedo, sidoo kale; waxay waxba ma uu cunin tan iyo duhurkii maalintii hore. Laakiin la'aan hurdo caddaynaysa inay aad u adag oo in la iska caabbiyo. Saacad A oo kala firdhiyey ama laba inta ku xirantahay sida geed habeen ka hor ma ku filan si ay u tagaan on.

Waxay ku riyoon Tarth. Waxay ku riyoon taagan biyo-dhac crystal ah, dabaasha ee ay socodka qabow. Si buuxda ayuu keligiis blissfully. Waxay ahayd nafteeda, iyada timaha ahaa muddo dheer; iyada dareemi karto in xarig silken jiifto dhabarka. Waxay qoslay iyada oo biyaha ka badan, iyada oo wejiga.

Jaime hurgufay garabka.

Moon waxa uu ahaa mid aad u sarreeya. Waxay ku dhibtoonayaan inay la hayn daboolkooduna way u furan yihiin si ka badan ayay u rabeen in ay sii joogaan riyoonayay. Waxaa markiiba gudcur bay ahayd iyo qoyan iyo gaajo iyo raaxo.

Laakiin waxa aan markiiba gudcur bay ahayd. Waxa uu sameeyay dab. Waxay u eegay habdhiska, laakiin waxay ahaayeen ilaaliyo in copse yar, iyo dareen ah inaad qaaddo mar kale diiran oo ku qalaji aad u badan, inaad dhaafto ahaa. Weeraryahanka Waxay ka daacsan, u dhaw ololka, gacmaheeda heeynta soo baxay iyaga.

"Halkan," ayuu yiri, cuduradaas oo iyada iyo rummaging agagaarka bac, kuwaas oo soo saara oo kaliya deedna oo kibis ah, sidaas darteed qayb ka mid ah waxa uu u ekaa ham., Wuxuu grinned at wejigeeda. Waayo, wax aan daqiiqad ku ahaa illowday, laakiin raaxo fudud oo cunto ah rooti. ahayd dhammaataan buni, ham cusbayn delicious., iyada oo la qarsado ee soo bandhigidda, leefleefi Faraha iyada oo markaa eegi isaga at yar ka guiltily.

"Waxaan hore u cunay," ayuu yiri. Wuxuu gaaray galay jeebka iyo qabtay baxay bac yar oo. Waxaa clanked ballantii ayuu hurgufay.

"Fardaha No?" Brienne weydiin qayb-jees.

"Waxaan ahaa cusub si ay ciyaarta," Jaime si dhab ah ayuu yiri, "si fiican, kala duwanaansho gaar this si kasta. Ayaan hubaa in aan ku badin kareen faras ee ku yaalla dhammaadka wakhtiga habeenka ahay, laakiin hurdo qaar ka mid ahaayeen si ay. Miyuu kasta oo this."

Waxa uu ku qarsoon Shilimaad iyo saaray biyah maqaar ah.

Brienne u fiirin. "Ma rus?"

Jaime qaaday kabasho ah mid tijaabo ah. "Meeldhexaad ah", ayuu go'aansaday.

"Ma qaadan karo waxyaabaha sida."

"Todoba Hells Angels, dumar, waxa is kululeeyo doonaa calooshaada."

"Oo hoos u heerarka waxaan ku Maskaxda arkayaan kuwa kale ay doortaan in ay ku raaxeysan., Waxaan hubaa in ay bixiyaan lahaa sheeko madadaalo aad ku qososho saaxiibadaa."

Iyada oo ay hubka ka MLIS ayuu yiri, "Ma leedahay wax saaxiibada."

Brienne gestured kaas oo aan rabin in la mashquulaan bar. "... Cronies Your. Associates. La'yihiin meel Askarta. Sayidyada, oo sida labada back at Inn ee."

"Waxaan kuu soo diray lahaa iyaga oo labada haddii aad wax xunna igu lahaa weydiiyo. Waxaa laga yaabaa xataa haddii aad lahayd xumeyn ku saabsan. Waan quudhsadaa sidaas-" ayuu dhibtooday, waayo, erayadii daqiiqad iyo gabagabeeyay, "coxcombs".

Markaasuu bixiyey si ay mar kale la cabbo, iyo ka dib daqiiqad Brienne aqbalay, iyo Liqidda ah. Waxay ahayd ka macaan iyadu lahaa filayaa oo aan fiicneyn. Weli, waxay u soo gudbeen dib.

Jaime ku tiirsanaa dhagax ka Idan Warsadaan kabaha isagoo ka hor dab iyo sameeyey dhawaaq of grunting ku qanacsanaanta.

"Mid ka mid ah oo naga mid ah waa in lagu qalaayo," ayuu yiri Brienne. Waxay maqashay diidis ee codkeeda u gaar ah oo ay dareemeen danaysteyaal; laakiin waxay ahayd sidaas aad u daallan.

"Orod oo ka hor iyo hurdo, makaa dhigay. Oo anna waxaan xajin watch in muddo ah."


End file.
